Afternoon Boys Talk
by kkenchi
Summary: "Ternyata kamu banyak bicara juga ya orangnya. Saya pikir kamu pendiem. Kayaknya sekarang saya jatuh cinta deh sama kamu, gegara omonganmu barusan." / Happy reading :3/ minta revieeeeew :3


dialog everywheree~ :3

happy reading minna *\(^-^)/*

* * *

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Tulisan abalita in buatan saya :3

* * *

"Berhenti menggodaku, Naruto!" Haruno Sakura menggerutu di depan laptopnya. Pria berambut kuning yang baru saja dipanggilnya itu sudah mengganggunya dari tadi. Padahal, kerjaannya menumpuk seperti pekerjaan rumah anak sekolahan. Sedangkan, pria yang berdiri di sampingnya itu hanya cengengesan.

"Ah, kamu tidak asik, Sakura. Saya kan hanya mengajakmu untuk makan malam bersama saya. Seperti anak muda lainnya. Ayolah." Naruto lalu memajukan bibirnya beberapa sentimeter dan bertingkah layaknya anak kecil.

"Hentikan wajah memelasmu itu, Naruto. Kau itu pria berumur, sudah dua puluh lima tahun tidak cocok lagi untuk pura-pura menjadi anak kecil seperti itu. Bersikaplah dewasa sedikit Naruto," Sakura masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. Laporan keuangan minggu ini harus ia selesaikan hari ini. Ia tidak mau ada yang salah dengan laporannya. "Sana, kembali ke mejamu. Kamu juga masih punya banyak kerjaan kan?"

Bukannya bersikap layaknya seorang pria dewasa, Naruto malah tambah memajukan bibirnya kemudian menggerutu tidak jelas sebelum akhirnya kembali ke mejanya sendiri.

"Kerjaanku sudah bereeees." Naruto sengaja mengucapkannya keras-keras agar Sakura dapat mendengarnya. Padahal, ia sudah begadang beberapa hari ini agar malam minggu besok bisa mengajak Sakura makan di luar dengan tenang. Dan Sakura malah menolaknya mentah-mentah.

* * *

"Gagal lagi?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sasuke Uchiha—si pemilik suara berat itu— adalah teman sekantornya yang baru saja pindah setengah tahun yang lalu.

Naruto menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Sakura tidak mau makan bersama saya."

"Ya sudah berusaha lagi saja," jawab Sasuke dengan intonasi yang datar.

"Kamu sih enak bicara seperti itu. Tidak merasakan bagaimana sulitnya mengejar seorang Haruno Sakura. Padahal, kamu baru enam bulan ya di sini, tapi, Sakura sudah suka padamu. Saya saja yang sudah mengejar-ngejar dia bertahun-tahun enggak dilirik sama sekali. Kamu beruntung ya."

"Beruntung apanya? Konteks dicintai dan mencintai itu beda tahu. Hanya bedanya, kamu memilih peran yang mana, pasif atau aktif?"

"Lah, kalo kamu sendiri lebih memilih yang mana? Aktif atau Pasif?"

"Kalo saya sih lebih memilih peran yang aktif. Ya, seperti kamu ini. Karena dengan mencintai saya bisa merasakan pahit-manisnya cinta. Kalo saya sih bilangnya rasa nano-nano. Manis, asem, asin, semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Saya bisa merasa senang dan bahagia saat orang yang saya suka merespon saya dengan baik. Atau, rasa itu bisa berubah jadi masam saat melihat si doi jalan sama orang lain. Nah, kalo dicintai? Paling banter saya merasa tergelitik karena tahu ada orang yang suka sama saya. Atau saya bisa pamer sama orang-orang kalo saya ini pria tampan yang dicintai banyak wanita. Enggak enaknya sih saya dikira sombong."

"Ternyata kamu banyak bicara juga ya orangnya. Saya pikir kamu pendiem. Kayaknya sekarang saya jatuh cinta deh sama kamu, gegara omonganmu barusan."

"Jangan ngaco! Saya enggak mau jadi alasan dan pelarian karena kamu enggak pernah dapet respon dari si 'dia'. Lagian saya ini masih normal. Jadi, kalo kamu mau cari pelarian ya cari orang lain saja."

"Hahaha. Saya Cuma bercanda kok. Saya pikir kamu itu orangnya kaku dan enggak enak diajak ngobrol. Ternyata ngobrol sama kamu asik juga ya."

"Yah, itu sih kamunya saja yang tidak pernah mau ngobrol sama saya."

"Habisnya, Sakura langsung dekat-dekat sama kamu. Tentu saja jadinya saya enggak suka kamu." Naruto menggerutu.

"Hahaha, tenang-tenang. Saya enggak ada perasaan kok sama Sakura. Kamu bisa mengejar dia dengan santai. Saya bakalan bantu kamu kok."

"Wah, kamu serius? Mulai sekarang kamu saya nobatkan kamu jadi tangan kanan saya deh."

"Enak saja, memangnya kamu siapa."

Tawa keras pun terdengar dari kedua pria yang sudah cukup dewasa itu.

* * *

Hari itu, Uzumaki Naruto memang tidak berhasil mengajak seorang Haruno Sakura unutk makan malam bersama. Tapi, setidaknya ia mendapatkan teman baru yang asik untuk diajak berbicara.

* * *

a/n: Sasuke-nya OOT yak? ,

minta revieeeeew :3

pelukcium, kkenchi

{} :*


End file.
